Las alas de la libertad
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: No se trata de simplemente seguir viviendo, de olvidar a los muertos o resignarse a la muerte. Se trata de que somos únicos, y de que yo, yo nací para estar a tu lado.


∞ **Título**: "Las alas de la libertad"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género**: Hurt/Confort

∞**Rating **T

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. **_Esta historia particia en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto",_**__**_del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_**

∞ **Resumen:** No se trata de simplemente seguir viviendo, de olvidar a los muertos o resignarse a la muerte. Se trata de que somos únicos, y de que yo, yo nací para estar a tu lado.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler Shingeki no Kyojin. Introducción al mundo del manga. Historia situada después de Almas perdidas.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Ha seguido muy de cerca, la historia que encontrara enterrada bajo la torre de comics en la habitación de Max. Nunca llegó a pensar en que podría interesarse en esas novelas visuales hechas desde el otro lado del mundo. Simon ya rellenaba ese espacio en el grupo que esta reservado para el freak de las tribus urbanas, con cultura que nadie entiende e idiomas de caligrafía indescifrable.

Fue solo unos días atrás, que todos llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que era tiempo para poder abrir esa parte del instituto que permanecía sellada. Al final del corredor y con un letrero colgando de la puerta estaba escrito el nombre de su hermano menor. Max lo había hecho como un pasatiempo, había comprado la madera, la pintura y se había enseñado a remachar. Quería personalizar ese pedacito del que era dueño.

Jace envolvió la perilla fría con un gesto solemne, estaba pidiendo un permiso que nadie le contestaría en su mente. Se imagino a la voz infantil del pequeño responderle entusiasmada. La puerta se abrió, rechinando dramáticamente. Jace casi puede ver, como el cuerpo tendido boca abajo en la cama se incorpora, apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos. Como los lentes le resbalan por el puente de la nariz y la sonrisa de quien mira a su ídolo hacerle una visita a domicilio le surca los labios.

El rubio corresponde una sonrisa que solo puede recordar, sintiendo la presión en su brazo por parte de Alec que le mueve suavemente hacia la izquierda para poder entrar, Isabelle ha bajado hasta el armario por instrumentos de limpieza. La habitación tiene un olor a humedad y encerrado que cumple la función de estrujarles el corazón al par de hermanos. Alec recoge una chaqueta del suelo junto a unas orejas de gato incrustadas en una diadema, las pone sobre una silla y camina a pasos lentos.

Jace por su parte va a amontonando libros sobre el escritorio y juntando tenis revueltos entre hojas con bocetos. Mira con atención uno mostrándoselo al mayor que ha dejado una manta del capitán América encima de la cama.

― ¿Tú lo sabías, que él dibujaba? ― dice Jace, hoja en alto, Alec recarga su peso sobre la espalda del rubio y niega ― creo que eres tu e Isabelle ― Jace mueve la hoja en diferentes ángulos, cierra un ojo y aprieta los labios ― Es realmente bueno.

―Deberíamos mostrárselo a mamá. ―dice Alec, alejándose para recoger las hojas que siguen a los pies de Jace ― aunque este está un poco sobre valorado ―Opina cuando ha encontrado uno de Jace en el que parece estar volando por encima del balcón del gran salón

Jace se gira, sonriendo arrogante y quitándoselo ―Eso es pura y vil envidia Alec. Además todos sabemos que soy magnifico y que podría volar ―Alec le mira con una ceja arqueada ―Si así lo quisiera ― agrega, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia.

―Podemos probar lanzándote por la ventana ―La voz de Isabelle, invade la habitación, viene cargado de cubeta, trapeador y escoba ―. Yo estoy dispuesta ayudarte ― le sonríe, dejando las cosas en la entrada para también mirar el dibujo. ―Es realmente bueno. No sabía que Max podía dibujar.

―Nosotros tampoco. ―dice Alec, pasándole más hojas que ella inspecciona con interés ―. Comenzare recogiendo los comics. ¿Has traído las cajas?

―Claro que lo he hecho, Simon me ha hecho caminar por más de media hora para llegar a esa tienda especial, hasta me hizo comprar bolsas de sellado al vacio para que los guardemos ―masculla Isabelle, suspirando con fastidio, señalándole el lugar en donde las ha dejado. Alec asiente divertido ante la voz burlona de Jace que le recuerda a la chica que eso no es nada comparado con el maratón de Stars Wars de ese fin de semana. Isabelle le mira con furia.

Alec, regresa a los pocos minutos con las cajas y bolsas y comienza a juntar todos los comics de los estantes, hay una torre especialmente alta que se balancea peligrosamente cada vez que pasa cerca de ella. Los clasifica por nombre y número de serie. Es todo lo que puede hacer cuando no entiende mucho de ellos, revolviendo Marvel con Manga y no sabiendo cual es la diferencia entre Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark.

Cuando termina con ellos, se haya con algo muy parecido a un libro de bolsillo. Tiene de titulo Shingeki no Kyojin* y todo sus cuadros están en blanco y negro, no es como los demás, llenos de colores y sombras oscuras. Alec se sienta en la cama, hojeándolo con curiosidad. Jace ha salido por una nueva cubeta de agua limpia e Isabelle ha bajado hacer algunos bocadillos. Ambos hermanos temen por su futura salud.

Alec, trata de pronunciar el titulo de la obra, sintiendo como la lengua se le enreda y dándose por vencido en el tercer intento. Parece ser el primer tomo. Las primeras hojas son una introducción algo confusa. Cuando se da cuenta que eso no es más que el final y hay un aviso que le dice, está leyendo al revés. En un enorme cuadro le indica que debe empezar a abrir el libro de manera contraria a la acostumbrada y que debe leer los cuadros de derecha a izquierda. Suspira, y lleva una mano hasta su cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos. Eso es complicado.

Lo intenta de nuevo. Jace llega, diciéndole que irá sacando las cajas ya llenas al corredor y que baje pronto a comer. Que Maryse ha llegado de hacer las comprarse y que tendrá una comida decente sin riesgo de muerte por envenenamientos. Alec hace un ruido en señal de que le ha escuchado. El rubio sale cargado de tres cajas de tamaño mediano. El celular comienza a sonar y su presencia se pierde tras la puerta.

Una hora y media después Alec ha terminado de leer el primer tomo. No ha entendido mucho, de hecho ahora entiende menos que antes de comenzar pero debe admitir que el argumento es interesante, con esos monstros gigantes llamados titanes y con las bajas posibilidades que parece tener lo que queda de la raza humana para sobrevivir.

Jace le encuentra, espalda contra la pared, rodillas pegadas al pecho y mirada perdida. Confunde su expresión con melancolía y se deja caer a su lado sobre la cama.

Alec, al sentir como es que el colchón se hunde, es consciente de su presencia, el rubio le sonríe pequeñito y adopta la misma posición que él. Ambos se miran por unos segundos hasta que Alec le pasa el libro que cuelga de su mano a su Parabatai.

― ¿Crees que tenga el segundo tomo? ―Jace, mira el libro y luego a él. Suelta una carcajada al entender el porqué de la pregunta. Alec hace un mohín con la boca y se estira para levantarse, Jace le detiene del brazo.

―Vale, vale. Me callo, y te ayudo a buscarlo. Por cierto Isabelle se ha escapado con la excusa de ayudar a Simon a estudiar. ¿Puedes creerte eso? Clary siempre se queja de que ha tenido que aprender maquillaje para ocultarle los chupetones que nuestra hermana le deja, como si marcara territorio.

―Jace, no quiero saber sobre eso. Ya tengo mi trauma permanente con haberlos visto esa vez en Idris. ―Alec, se suelta de la mano del rubio y baja para seguir recogiendo ahora los mangas. ― tenemos que apresurarnos, pronto anochecerá y tengo que volver con Magnus.

― ¿Día de hacer la cena, bella esposa? ― Jace le sonríe, mirada retadora y brazos tras la cabeza. Alec le enseña su dedo corazón ― así que si que eres la perra de gran brujo de Broo…―una almohada colisiona contra su rostro. Y Jace se inclina para esquivar un nuevo golpe. Comienza a correr en la habitación siendo perseguido por el mayor.

…

…

…

Magnus le pasa un brazo por el cuello, arrastrándolo hasta su pecho y hundiendo la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Alec parpadea ante la actitud de su novio. Siente los collares del brujo clavándosele en la mejilla, se empuja con ambas manos. Magnus solo pone más fuerza a ese abrazo incomodo que le está dejando el contorno de las piedras de su dije de amor y paz en el rostro al menor.

―Magnus, me lastimas.

Y las palabras son mágicas. El alto hombre le suelta en el acto, notando como es que una piedra de fantasía ha quedado pegada justo debajo del ojo de Alec, da un gritito que asusta al menor. Magnus se inclina para retirar dicha piedrita diabólica que pudo haber terminado en la hermosa pupila azul de su nefilim.

―Listo, no más ataques de bisutería. ― dice Magnus, sacudiéndose ambas manos y sonriéndole. Alec estrecha los ojos para mirarle. Igual que todos los demás que comparten mesa en Taki´s ― ¿Qué, acaso ser un brujo no me permite hacer actos de valentía y heroísmo?

―Le has quitado un pedazo de tu collar, mismo que tú le pegaste ―Dice Clary, señalando a la altura del pecho como es que ahora le falta un adorno al dije del símbolo de amor y paz.

―Detalles mínimos que no veo la necesidad de que sean dichos galletita ― la pelirroja solo sonríe, recargándose un poquito en Jace. ―Además, Alexander sabe que siempre le rescatare de cualquier cosa.

―Especialmente de los brillitos. No, espera, eso entonces te dejaría a ti fuera de juego ¿cierto? ― Jace, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose para beber del popote el nuevo sabor de smoothie que tiene un sospechoso color morado.

―Guarda silencio rubio teñido.

― ¡Soy rubio natural!

―Vale, que se callan los dos. ―dice Alec, que en ese momento se masaje su mejilla magullada. Ambos le miran molestos ― Ahora, podrías explicarme ¿Por qué te has estado comportando extraño? ― Magnus a su lado, hace un mohín, y estira su brazo hacia enfrente, su dedo índice se levanta y apunta a Simon que tiene una cara de susto que le obliga hundirse en el asiento ― ¿Simon, que tiene que ver él con esto?

― ¿Cómo que, que tiene que ver? Alexander. Él es la razón principal de mis celos. ― Y Magnus lo dice, con ese rostro serio como si estuviese contando un secreto irrevocable. Ahora todas las miradas van hacia el chico de lentes y nariz roja.

― ¿Desde cuándo has tenido que buscar un lugar en la cama de mi hermano? Eh, Simon ―Isabelle, canturrea, envolviendo un brazo al de su novio, y viéndole a través de las pestañas. Sus senos acunan el antebrazo derecho del chico ―. ¿Acaso ya no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ―Isabelle debería ser actriz, es lo que todos piensan.

―Y-yo no he hecho nada. ― se defiende, mirando a un Alec que ahora parece avergonzado ―. Oh, por Odín, no estoy interesado en Alec.

―Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes pero tuvieron una noche especial ―. Dice Jace, divertido por el temblor de Simon, que mira a Clary como un borreguito a punto de ser degollado. Magnus frunce el ceño, centrando toda su atención al rubio ―. Fue cuando eras un vampiro y todo eso. Tu reserva de sangre se había terminado en Edom, y Alec se ofreció a dártela. Supongo que la oscuridad de la cueva y el sexy cuello de Alec fueron demasiado para ti y terminaste teniendo un Crush.

―No fue en el cuello, fue en mi muñeca y no estaba oscuro. ―Ahora es Alec, que con el rostro completamente rojo, niega velozmente con la cabeza ―Ahí no paso nada. Absolutamente nada.

―Lo sabía, nunca confié en Shelly, siempre me pareciste sospechoso ―Magnus por otro lado parece incapaz de escuchar nada después de lo dicho por Jace ― es mío, que lo sepas ― y pasa de nuevo su brazo por los hombros de Alec que se deja hacer dócilmente, demasiado avergonzado ―. Oh probé Isabelle, con ese novio que parece no saber qué es lo que quiere.

― ¿Yo hice algo así…Con Alec? ―La voz estrangulada de Simon, hace que Clary sienta un poquito de pena por su amigo, aún así asiente. Aunque la historia contado por los labios de Jace se escucha retorcida. No obstante hasta a veces el ave María se escucha como relato erótico contado por su novio. ―Oh por… ―Simon hunde el rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Eso paso después de que fuera atacada por el demonio en el Gard? ― Isabelle, se inclina en la mesa para ver a Jace, que asiente, jugando con el popote de su bebida a medio acabar ― Puedo decir entonces que no cuenta como infidelidad. Aún no éramos novios ― le dice a Simon cuando este le mira entre los dedos de sus manos abiertas. ― y Alec y Magnus había roto. Así que, dime ¿qué sentiste hermanito?

― ¡Izzy! Que no fue nada. Me mordió en la muñeca, la muñeca ―repite, separándose de Magnus que le da una señal a Simon que dice "te estoy observando." Alec levanta la pulsera de cuero, para mostrar la cicatriz, que los colmillos que antes el de lentes tenia, le ha dejado ―Lo ves, la muñeca.

―Aburridos ― se queja Isabelle. No sintiendo compasión por el mini infarto que casi sufre su novio. ― Aunque debo de admitir que yo también lo he notado. ― gira un poco el rostro para ver los rastros de la respiración trabajosa que Simon tiene ― Has estado mirando mucho a Alec estos últimos días.

―Lo sabia ― dice Magnus, con esa voz de imitación que le ha dejado ver Sherlock Holmes y su amor platónico por Benedic Cumberbatch. ― Y pensar que te he ayudado tanto.

― ¿No será por lo que yo te dije o sí? ―Pregunta titubeante Clary, de pronto parece nerviosa, eso interesa a Magnus

― ¿Qué podrías decirle sobre Alexander a Sheldon? ― dice Magnus, acariciando con sus dedos el inicio de la espalda de su novio que se ha tensado por toda esa platica. E ignorando el "es Simon" por parte de este

―Ella me conto sobre lo del manga ― Esta vez, Simon parece ya recuperado. Clary le aprieta el brazo para que calle. Jace le está mirando con las cejas juntas ― el de Shingeki. Yo podría prestarte el segundo tomo. Tengo hasta el 5, los demás tendrás que verlos en internet ya que no han llegado aquí. ―Alec le mira un poco perdido, Simon mal interpreta el gesto ― Veras, la serie aún no ha terminado, es por eso que no tengo todos los tomos. Igual que Naruto, que por cierto ni siquiera te intereses en el, desperdicie 8 años de mi vida para encontrarme con ese final tan improvisado. No es que Hinata no sea buena, pero que esto era un Shonen no un Shojo.

―Simon ― dice Clary, con un gesto de absoluta comprensión, pero indicando que este no es el momento para tener una ataque de sentimientos contra Kishimoto. ― Lo que él quiere decir, es que estamos sorprendidos que te guste el maga, Shingeki es muy bueno.

― ¿No era Naruto el que Max había intentado leer? ―Isabelle ahora dirige sus ojos a Clary que asiente ―Yo quiero intentar saber de qué trata, fue el último libro por el que se intereso. ― Clary se inclina por la mesa, iniciando una plática cerrada con ella y tratando de acallar a Simon que murmura "Neji" como si quisiera llorar.

―Ósea que todo se trato sobre ese ¿Shingeki? ― Simon indica que sí, que lo ha pronunciado bien. ― ¿Es por eso que veías tanto a Alexander? ―Simon vuelve a sentir ―. Bien. Podemos volver a estar en buenos términos Sam, pero no creas que me olvido de la mordida que le has dado.

―Magnus ― La voz de Alec reprendiéndole no surge el efecto deseado, Magnus le mira con la nariz arrugada.

―Eso también va para ti cariño, ofrecerte a un vampiro. ¿Qué es lo que tienes con esa raza, eh?

Alec no contesta, gira su rostro hacia Jace, que pide un nuevo smoothie como si él nunca hubiese provocado nada. Tiene tantos deseos de pellizcarle, aun así, trata de ver lo positivo de todo ello. Por fin podrá saber qué es lo que va a pasar con Eren.

…

…

…

Alec cierra la laptop de un solo golpe. Simon que en ese momento está practicando a lanzar dagas siente una punzada en el pecho como un aviso de su sexto sentido extrasensorial.

En su habitación, el cazador solo puede brincar lejos de la cama, y comenzarse a pasear por toda la habitación. Aún no puede creer que… ¿Cómo es que ha terminado viendo eso? ¿Que no se supone que leía un Shonen? Bajo la palabra de Simon de que ese género era exclusivo para chicos, algo rudo, peleas, sin enredos sentimentales y muchos golpes y masculinidad brillando en cada página. De pronto se siente estafado. Ha sido totalmente engañado por el novio de su hermana.

Se platea muy serio el bajar hasta la sala de entrenamiento y enfrentar al causante del rubor en sus mejillas. Si Magnus supiera tal cosa estaría seguro de que el pobre de Simon sufriría un ataque a sus preciadas joyas familiares. Magnus suele ser demasiado celoso. Camina despacio, para regresar a la cama, mira a la laptop como si en cualquier momento fuera abrirse para seguir mostrándole las imágenes que se le han quedado tatuadas en las retinas.

Parecía ser un capitulo normal. De trama ligera, un merecido descanso después de toda la masacre del último tomo. Alec nunca pensó odiar tanto a alguien que no conocía, mucho menos a un autor que con dibujos ha jugado con su corazón como pelota de pin pong. Si bien aún no ha superado la muerte de Marco – que vamos, ese personaje tenia potencial – no se diga sobre la pérdida del escuadrón de Levi- Heichou – personaje que le ha gustado en más de una manera- a Isayama, bendito hombre que está en Japón, muy fuera de su alcance, le ha parecido de lo más divertido continuar matando, tal rey desquiciado a buenos personajes. Intrigas políticas y perdidas de miembros incluidas.

Así que ha recluido al escuadrón de reconocimiento – la mejor tropa debe agregar, dentro de esa historia de milicia – a una cabaña. Y está bien, que se escondan, lejos, es un lugar olvidado porque los persiguen y todo eso pero nadie le ha dicho cuando ocurrió, esa extraña relación, ente el protagonista: Eren y su personaje favorito; Levi.

Como es que Heichou ha terminado besando a Eren, o como lo ha sometido, chupándole la polla y preparándole, en muy buenos gráficos, para metérsela como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Alec, no ha pasado a la siguiente pagina, pero tiene una idea de lo que seguro va encontrar. Respira profundo para calmarse. Se siente como un adolescente tras tocado por dibujitos eróticos que causan erecciones sin ton ni son. Va hasta el baño, abriendo el grifo para llenar el lavabo con agua y hundir la cabeza en ella.

No escucha como alguien toca la puerta de la habitación. El mismo que extrañado entra, buscándole. Cuando Alec, saca su cabeza del agua, Simon esta detrás de él. Pega un bote del susto para después mirarle con furia. Simon no se ha dado cuenta aún de su humor.

―Hey, ¿quería saber si te quedaras con la lap, o me la llevó?

―Tú. Mentiroso

― ¿Eh? ¡Whoa! ―Simon siente las manos del mayor enredadas en el cuello de su camisa, sus lentes se le han resbalado y de pronto siente que su entrenamiento no es nada que le pueda servir contra la cara que en ese momento Alec tiene.

―Dijiste que se trataba de peleas y poderes, buenas historias. Jamás mencionaste que tendría porno. ― le acusa, con los labios temblorosos. Simon sigue sin entender ― y no es que sea mojigato ni nada por el estilo, es solo que yo nunca…Yo nunca…Y no te lo esperas después de toda esa muerte y…

― ¿Estas hablando de Shingeki? ―Simon, retira las manos de su cuello, Alec le mira ofuscado.

―Si.

―Shingeki no puede tener porno. Está clasificado para mayores de 15, pero bajo el género de Shonen. Además yo voy más adelantado que tú, y no recuerdo ningún capitulo que tenga algo así. ―Alec está por replicar pero Simon es más rápido ―. Enséñamelo. Eso que dices, demuéstralo. ―Le reta, Alec sale del baño, toma la computadora y la abre frente a su cara. Simon mueve el touchpad hacia arriba. Nota enseguida que esa pagina es Tumblr, no está donde usualmente lee el manga, mira el etilo de dibujo, la portada. Sonríe, entre incomodo y nervioso. ¿Ahora como le va explicar a Alec que lo que acaba de ver es un doujinshi, y más aún, uno yaoi? ― creo que ha llegado la hora de que te explique mejor como funciona esto.

Alec le mira, sigue esperando que le dé la razón, ahora son los labios de Simon los que tiemblan. Magnus va a matarle.

…

…

…

El viaje ha sido más que improvisado, un arranque del momento. Se ha despertado temprano tal como su rutina lo tiene acostumbrado. Magnus le ha dado el beso de buenos días, ha murmurado huevos y tocino y se ha vuelto a dar la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Magnus ha estado desvelándose últimamente con el nuevo celular que se ha comprado. Contribuyendo no solo a la tecnología sino a llenarle los bolsillos a Steve Jobs. Alec no sabe que es lo que le mantiene tan entretenido, ni que fue exactamente que paso para que la complicidad entre el brujo y Simon de repente naciera, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida. Aunque a veces podía notar, que Simon se hundía sobre si mismo ante alguna plática con Magnus en las que no le dejaban participar y todos los demás eran más que bienvenidos.

Alec, en realidad no puede quejarse, después de todo, ha encontrado un mundo desconocido y extenso que le entretiene lo suficiente como para pasar por el alto, el cómo su novio le ignora. Ya se le pasara, Magnus es un ser de etapas, un niño pequeño que encuentra un juguete nuevo y no lo deja hasta que se cansa de él, o en su defecto otro llega. Así que le ha dejado ser. Para así tener la privacidad necesaria como para hacerse una cuenta en Tumblr y ser el segundo dueño oficial de la computadora de Simon y así poder ver Yaoi a sus anchas. Siempre borrando el historial una vez y ha terminado.

Shingeki, ha llegado a un punto de ansiedad en el que ha aprendido a no encariñarse con los personajes, así que vuelca todo ese amor de 2D hacia mangas con temáticas de vida diaria siempre acompañado de dos chicos. Alec tiene que admitir, muy dentro de él mismo y quizás en algún post de su blog, que los japoneses son unos expertos para hacerte feliz con sus dibujos e historias. Porque cada nuevo manga, one-shot o doujinshi – de Shingeki, porque los demás no los entiende - a pesar de tener muchos clichés, le ha enseñado que en el otro lado del mundo también hay personas muy parecidas a él, que son tímidos y que se resguardan bajo capas y capas de defensas, como una cebolla. Pero que existirá su coprotagonista, aquel que le quiere, que le ame y enamore, tal como es.

Alec, se siente muy afortunado de haber encontrado a Magnus.

Lo mira rodar por la cama, y sonríe, de verdad es muy feliz. Toma una camiseta del cajón y camina rumbo a la cocina, ha dormido solo en bóxers, a pesar de la temperatura baja, y de que están en pleno diciembre, muy próximos a navidad. El termostato del apartamento lo ha mantenido cálido. Eso mas las protecciones de Magnus. Enciende la cafetera y se inclina hacia el refrigerador para sacar el tocino cuando siente que alguien le rodea la cintura y le alza.

―Pero que demo…

Es Magnus, que le gira entre sus brazos y le mantienen en el aire, alza el rostro y le besa. Se ve bastante eufórico. Alec no entiende nada.

―Nos vamos a California. Ve hacer tus maletas, compraremos el desayuno, yo llamare a la agencia. ―Y le baja, para correr de nuevo a la habitación.

―Espera Magnus. ―Alec, deja el tocino sobre la barra americana y va tras su novio ― ¿Magnus? ― La mitad del cuerpo del brujo esta dentro del closet y desaparece por un momento. Para salir con una montaña de ropa en sus brazos. ―Magnus ―Le llama

―Deberías llevar solo ropa ligera. El sol de Los Ángeles no tiene piedad ni siquiera en esta época del año ―Magnus continua moviéndose por toda la habitación, Alec esta perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Quieres detenerte por un momento? ―Alec, le corta el paso, parándose justo frente a él ― siéntate ― y le empuja hacia la cama. Magnus se deja mover dócilmente ―. Bien, ahora explícame ¿Cómo que nos vamos a Los Ángeles?

―Malcom Fade me ha llamado para que le ayude con un hechizo para el instituto de los Blackthorn. Y se necesita el libro gris, obviamente nos llevara unos días y hoy es 23. Me niego a no pasar navidad contigo.

Alec le mira, como es que sus ojos aún están un poco adormilados y que ha estado paseándose desnudo por todo el apartamento. Pero sobre todo, ese gesto de temor, como si él fuese a negarse debido a sus deberes ahí, es cierto que eso ha sido un imprevisto y no sabe como resolverá lo de las rondas esos días en Nueva York. Pero lo que Alec si sabe es que él tampoco quiere pasar navidad sin Magnus.

―Vas a tener que darme tiempo de ir a comprar un nuevo regalo. Me gustaría que lo uses en navidad.

Es todo lo que dice, para ver la sonrisa de Magnus nacerle, siente los brazos rodearle y como parece querer estirar los minutos, cuando cuela una mano bajo su camiseta y otra le hala los bóxers hacia abajo. La cafetera suena anunciando que el café, está listo.

…

…

…

Alec hunde los pies en la arena. Los gritos de Jules montando una ola le hace sonreír. Emma victoria su hazaña flotando tan cerca como puede de él, en el agua. Tavvy y Dru juegan en la orilla con una pelota de colores. Livia ríe cuando su hermano cae de la tabla de surf, está sentado sobre una toalla, justo al todo de Ty, que con una sombrilla, lentes de sol y poltrona lee un libro. Mismo que baja para ver la razón por la que su melliza ríe. Hace una mueca y da un suspiro, volviendo a su lectura.

La familia Blackthorn le está acompañando esa tarde de noche buena, en la que Magnus y Malcom se encuentran en la casa de este último, haciendo formulas de hechizo para un artefacto sospechoso que ha sido hallado por Emma y Jules. Andrew, como medida preventiva ha mandado a investigarlo. Lo cual pareció ser la decisión correcta después de que se descubriera que portaba una maldición y fuera confinado para encontrar a su dueño, o en su defecto al demonio que lo había hecho un objeto maldito.

El viento de media tarde, que huele a sal le hace cerrar los ojos por un momento. Recuerda un doujinshi, que se le hizo especialmente triste, se trataba de la reencarnación entre Eren y Levi y como estos por fin habían podido ver el mar. Ambos habían muerto para salvar a la humanidad. Así que su deseo de conocer el océano se había visto eliminado.

A veces, Alec suele pensar que si la reencarnación es algo que existe. Sabe que el brujo continuara aquí, viviendo en este mundo una vez y la muerte llegue a su lado. Alec esta envejeciendo cada año. Lo único que lamenta es que dejara a Magnus solo. Así que si algo como volver, la misma alma, en otro cuerpo, fuese posible, le gustaría encontrarse con él y enamorarse de nuevo. Por un sinfín de ciclos de vida. Hasta que Magnus ya no exista, hasta que lo dos pueden descansar en paz.

Un peso cae sobre sus piernas. Tavvy, se ha sentado sobre su regazo, la boca manchada de jugo de sandia y las manos llenas de semillas negras.

― ¿Vamos a nadar Alec?

Octavian, que en realidad aún no ha aprendido a moverse en el agua ha ido con él sabiendo que no puede entrar al mar si no es acompañado. Tavvy ha desarrollado una afición por estar cerca de Alec, que parece natural y armónica. El cazador mira a ese niño de 5 años, que ha crecido grande, fuerte y feliz. Un buen comienzo. Lo sostiene de la cintura para tomarle en brazos e incorporarse. El pequeño sonríe cuando nota que los pasos del mayor se dirigen hacia el mar. Alec es ajeno a que un par de ojos ámbar le observan ilusionados.

…

…

…

Magnus llega hasta la habitación que le ha sido asignada en el instituto dirigido por los Blackthorn, es casi media noche y han logrado al fin descubrir la posición del dueño del artefacto, clasificado como tipo A de peligroso. Ha informado a Andrew en su despacho y se ha retirado con un agradecimiento de este. Se veía preocupado, casi podría decirse asustado. Magnus no ha querido indagar más de lo necesario.

Abre la puerta con cuidado. Alec yace recostado, con la cabeza colgándole por la orilla de la cama, y con el celular en alto, lo baja y gira al verle. Le sonríe.

Magnus entiende que a veces un solo movimiento es más profundo que un millar de palabras. Es por eso que, cuando la sonrisa de Alec aparece iluminando la habitación, sabe que si, es posible enamorarse aún mas de ese cazador de sombras.

― ¿Cómo ha ido?

―El hechizo de rastreo ha funcionado. Pero me siento por desfallecer, me ha quitado demasiada magia ― Magnus se deja caer a un lado de Alec, que le mira preocupado y estira sus manos hacia él, como si quisiera ser elevado y sostenido. ―Vamos cariño, ten un poco de piedad de mí, porque no creo tener la fuerza para empótrate como es debido. ―Alec solo puede negar, continua sonriéndole.

― Toma mi fuerza. Yo estaré bien. No he hecho mucho el día de hoy ―Alec, busca las manos de Magnus, para entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

Magnus se inclina entonces, dándole un pequeño beso sobre la frente y descansado su mejilla sobre la de él. Y se quedan en silencio, en medio de esa magia que fluye a través de las venas de Alec y se aloja en el cuerpo del brujo. El gran reloj de cuerda situado en la planta baja, comienza a dar sus 12 campanadas. Es entonces cuando ambos comienzan a buscar los labios de el otro, Alec abre su boca, para recibir a la lengua de Magnus, para chuparla y enredarla con la de él. Siente el calor que el cuerpo del brujo irradia sobre su pecho desnudo. Solo trae un pantalón como pijama.

La magia se transforma entonces en chispa azules, que comienza a rodearle. Alec siente la suavidad de una tela acariciarle el contorno del cuello, enredándose, descansándole sobre los pectorales, acompañado de un gemido de sorpresa, cuando Magnus se retira unos centímetros para morderle el labio inferior y lamerle el interior de las mejillas.

―Feliz navidad Nefilim.

―Feliz navidad Magnus ―. Murmura, con los ojos cerrados.

Alec piensa, que sería maravilloso, si ellos fuesen los personajes de una historia que alguien pueda tomar para asegurarse que continúen juntos. En diferentes tiempos, de diferentes formas, con otros nombres, pero siempre encontrándose para permanecer uno al lado del otro, como un principio, ahora y siempre. Sin tener fin. Sus propias alas de la libertad que les harán encontrar la felicidad.

…

…

…

*Shingeki no Kyojin: La historia se desarrolla en un pasado ficticio ligeramente basado en la Edad Media, en el que la humanidad fue casi exterminada con la repentina aparición de los Titanes (criaturas de enorme tamaño con aparentemente poca inteligencia). La humanidad fue devorada sin contemplación, no obstante, un grupo reducido de personas pudo sobrevivir dentro de una enorme área de terreno amurallada, protegida por muros de 50 metros de altura, el triple de los gigantes más altos registrados hasta la fecha de su construcción. 


End file.
